


same as it ever was [Podfic]

by blackglass



Series: little and broken (but still good) [Podfic] [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, ManDadlorian, Modern AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, aka din has to play Distract the Baby So He Can Work, but the baby pounded six redbulls and wants to PARTY, din is a Tired Dad who just wants to Rest, oh we're IN IT y'all, only vignettes, so prepare for lots of tiny moments of the green bean and his father Having A Moment, spoiler alert: i never write anything with a coherent plot, yodito is a david byrne stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "same as it ever was" by maggierachael."Just because Cara lets you do whatever you want does not mean you get to start training to be Spiderman."Din tries to keep a fussy baby entertained.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: little and broken (but still good) [Podfic] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679332
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	same as it ever was [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maggierachael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggierachael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [same as it ever was](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484056) by [maggierachael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggierachael/pseuds/maggierachael). 



Length (with music): 17:55  
Length (without music): 17:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/same%20as%20it%20ever%20was.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/same%20as%20it%20ever%20was%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/same%20as%20it%20ever%20was%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/same%20as%20it%20ever%20was%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to maggierachael for giving me permission to podfic their story! Also used to fill my "child character" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
